


Fathers

by albert_al



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al
Summary: Lithuania had always thought of Latvia as his own son, and as he grows up he tries to be the best father he could possibly be.Happy Fathers Day!





	Fathers

It might sound strange but Lithuania always thought of Latvia as his own, even though they weren't really related at all. They still had this sort of bound that was normally shared by those who shared blood. They were bound by something more than the travesties inflicted upon them, and they were not necessarily completely bounded by sorrows. They shared something greater, something that Estonia did not share. One might say at first glance, that it was almost as though they were brothers. But that wasn't completely how Lithuania felt. It ran deeper still.

Lithuania, personally felt as though Latvia were his own son as silly as that may sound.  
He did not know if Latvia had ever, even at one point felt the same way, but it seemed that he never seemed to mind that Lithuania had taken to doing the sorts of things that fathers would do. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the attention.

It was all guesswork because Lithuania himself hadn't had a father to speak of.  
He had spent his childhood alone, and he could not bear the same thing happening to him. He wasn't entirely sure whether or not he was doing things correctly but he did try his best.

He tried to be there for the boy, which he firmly believed all fathers should do.  
He provided affection, by occasionally ruffling his hair. He praised him when he did right, and reprimanded him when he did wrong, and he provided comfort whenever Latvia sought it. Most of all, he taught him the lessons that he deeply wished someone had taught him.  
By existing as one of the constants in Latvia's life, he was the one Latvia could turn to when needed.  
However, he also worried and sometimes too much. His safety and well-being were constantly on his mind.  
This continued as he grew, and up until the point, he stopped aging at fifteen.  
All at once, he was expected to grow up and sadly Lithuania knew he could not protect him from this no matter how much he wished he could. But he provided guidance, and occasionally a shoulder to cry on.  
As Lithuania watched Latvia mature, he was filled with both pride and sadness, which puzzled him.

'Is this how a parent feels when their child grows up?'.  
He wondered to himself, the feeling was new to him.

But even though he was slightly sad, he was proud as well which puzzled him.  
In the end, the three Baltic's went their separate ways and he realized that Latvia didn't quite need him as much anymore. It stung, but he respected it and it also made him more proud than ever before.  
Pride swelled in his chest whenever Latvia was giving a shaky speech at a meeting, or standing up for himself against Russia.

It comforted him to know that that child who sobbed in his arms all of those years ago, that that frightened child who had seen so many things that children ought not to ever see. Was standing before the world today, was now an independent nation. He was stronger, and he could stand on his own feet.  
Though many years had passed, Lithuania still watched him in utter amazement.

They still talk of course, and often.  
But the old days are gone, and they are no more than memories.  
But even so, Lithuania smiles when he thinks of him. It may sound silly, but Latvia was the closest he has ever come to a son.  
It's strange, yet somehow it isn't.


End file.
